


Avenge

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Avenge

Clint is an Avenger.  
A superhero.  
He saved the world,  
And also Avenged those,  
Who were wrong.  
Being n Avenger,  
Is his redemption.  
To cleanse himself,  
Of his bloody past.


End file.
